Eyewear is well known for use in many activities including athletic activities, such as biking, skiing, and running. The eyewear may have a multitude of constructions. For example, the eyewear may have a wraparound lens secured to a frame, commonly referred to as a shield lens, or it may have two distinct lenses secured to a frame. The eyewear has a retaining member for securing the eyewear to the user's head. In certain constructions, the eyewear has a pair of temple arms that rest on top of the user's ears to secure the eyewear to the user's head. The eyewear may also be provided with a stretchable strap connected at opposed ends thereof to the eyewear frame, with the strap encircling the user's head to secure the eyewear to the user's head. Eyewear with straps is often used by athletes to prevent the eyewear from being jostled or shaken from the user's head.
It would be desirable to provide eyewear with a retaining assembly that allows a user to exchange one retaining member, such as a pair of temple arms, for another, such as a strap. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.